THE LAST SAGA
by Cloud9Gal
Summary: Twenties years after the Fourth Shinobi War, all is well as Naruto rules as the Seventh Hokage and the next generation go on the path toward becoming shinobi. However troubles brew as alliances splinter, conflict erupts and a old friend long thought dead protects from the shadows. Join the next generation, Daishiro, Haname, Arashi and their parents as they enter the last saga.
1. Chapter 1: Stronger and Brighter

_So the sun sets on the old generation and rises on the new. But. The Will of Fire must burn on._

Shino Aburame laughed at himself as he put the bundle of perfectly ordered papers into a folder on the edge of the desk. He was alone in the teacher's office trying to file papers before the other senseis entered the building to prepare for the school day.

 _I always get like this around graduation time. Sentimental._ He cracked a smile. _Like a old man in a kung-fu movie going on about some special ideal and the like._

"Haahaaa!",the sensei chuckled quietly, hoping that no one would see him during a rare moment of expression.

"HEY! What's wrong with you!? Nobodies here so who are you talkin to Shino?".

The Aburame turned towards the door to see the fiery Anko Mitarashi in the doorway of the office. She was looking at him with concern, a eyebrow sharpley raised and a firmly placed hand on her right hip. While it was true that over the years she had lost the figure Shino recalled from their first meeting during the Chunin Exams Anko definitely hadn't lost an ounce of her bravo or sassiness. Now a teacher at the Academy she was a brutal but yet fun instructor who dealt with all the shinobi-to-be, instructing them in detail about ninjutsu.

"Oh Anko Onee chan I didn't notice you."

Shino pushed his glasses up trying not to show his embarrassment at being caught talking out loud to nothing but himself and air. Anko entered into the shared teacher room and smiled brightly.

"Ah, don't worry kid I ain't blaming ya, no need to get all stiff for nothin. I get all out of sorts during this time of the year as well." She casually strolled over to a window and hopped onto the ledge.

"HAHAHAHAHA! The whole damn shinobi world is goin have to deal with the brats we taught!" The Mitarashi leaned forward, her golden laugh overtook the room. Shino himself almost couldn't hold back a grin, suddenly Anko sat up and jerked towards him.

"HEY! You taught some of your old classmates kids right Shino-chan?"

"Yes."

She addressed him as "chan" because according to her he would always be one of those scared rookies in the crowd from the Exams. Thinking back a wash of memories flooded into Shino's mind. * _Everyone groaned when Naruto's stupidity made us take the genin exam again. Sakura was so angry I swore she was about to explode! Of course little Hinata held back a squeal because she thought it was so funny though she only told me that years later. Kiba could be such a jerk back then, he planned to beat Naruto up after school. I have to admit I was worried about being paired up with those two, how foolish of me to have thought, now they are my oldest and dearest friends. I actually wanted someone skilled like Uchiha Sasuke._ Shino paused as he remembered the fate of the most talented graduate. _Such a pity. But those were good times, simpler ones as well._ He allowed the smile to show.

"It's highly ironic, the best and worse case of deja vu."

Anko shrugged, "Whoa! I know I wouldn't want any of my old classmates runts as students, they were lil badasses as kids. And can you believe that punk actually became Hokage, hm I still have his blood on that kunai of mine."

She squinted, leaning towards him as if she were still in her girlhood telling a childish secret.

"Hey..should I show it to Naruto's kids?"

Shino shook his head no. _Hinata would never hear the end of it with those two of her's._ He moved from behind the desk and leaned against the wall beside Anko.

"They would tease the poor man till his dying breathe."

The Kunoichi jiggled with laughter, this time almost falling off the edge, she was saved by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"DAMN SHINO-CHAN! Your funny as hell do ya know that?"

He could feel himself beginning to blush so he turned to the side.

"Those two can be so different at times. Moments like that make you think they could never be siblings."

Anko nodded in agreement.

 _Then again, their parents aren't two peas in a pod when it comes to personality either. Some opposites do attract._ The Kunoichi interrupted his thoughts with a giggle.

"But then those kids turn around and confuse you and act so alike even a stranger could guess that they were related."

Shino held back a wide eyed smile. _One day it's Hinata's personality and then the next it's Naruto's._ Anko went on, she wasn't one for silence.

"Good thing they have that best friend of theirs to keep them on planet earth. "

He nodded in agreement. Even though Shino was far from being an expert on romance he was glad Sakura had ceased with her childhood infatuation with the Uchiha. She had done well for herself since then, even getting married to another medical-nin. _If you had continued I wouldn't have such a perfect student in my class._ Shino pictured Sakura's eldest child resolving a conflict between the Uzumaki siblings and he smiled as he imagined what the twelve year old Sakura's reaction would be after learning that she did not marry the Uchiha. _The world works in strange but yet wise ways, sometimes one person's childhood dreams comes true but yet life denies their friends the one desire of their youth. But some are worth dreaming into adulthood while others are not._

"Sakura's son is very consistent. He has qualities from both of his parents. But I would say he's a little more like his father when he was around his age" Shino said, filling in the silence.

Anko smiled, perhaps recalling a fond memory, "That's for sure. Sakura was sure as hell not as composed as her brat is when she was twelve. I don't know her husband that well and definitely didn't know him as a preeten."

Shino continued, "He has Sakura's book smarts for sure"

"One of the whizzes kids I know", Anko replied.

"Ya'll were somethin during the exams! Damn! I know my class was worse!"

Shino chuckled,"Really Anko Onee chan it isn't that bad. I see a bite of their parents in all of them, even the parents I don't know so well."

Again a silence engulfed the room as neither of them spoke, Shino's mind drifted to the Chunin Exams once more. _We were all so young and immature, Kiba trying to act tough despite being terrified, he opted for having an attitude instead of being honest. Adorable Hinata only worrying about Naruto and not even caring about the task at hand. And of course there was me. I was so closed still, keeping to myself. Meeting Gaara was the most memorable experience, I can't believe he is the Kazekage now, who would have thought._ The memory of his legs almost giving out when he saw Gaara kill the shinobi from the Rain Village flashed before him.

"All of our shinobi careers could have ended as simple genin. In fact looking back there were plenty of times that could have happened."

Anko shook her head fervently, " Got that right Shino-chan".

Suddenly the shinobi's mind stood still, a forbidden thought curled around it, one that he repeatedly suppressed during this time of the year. The Aburame turned towards Anko, the pleading look in Shino's eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

"We."

He paused. She faced him, her eyes giving away that she knew what he was going to say. Shino swallowed slowly, pondering if he should even continue to speak his thoughts aloud. The seasoned chunin placed his hands together and looked towards the ground.

"We trained them enough for the life of the shinobi? To handle the consuming valley of pain and struggle it can be?"

Once more a quietness filled the room, a daunting remainder to Shino of the weight of his question. The depth. The unknown. The paniced and the tangled. Even the naturally upbeat Kunoichi knelt before its load. _Anko. Please tell me yes. If any of my students die..I wouldn't be able to be buried knowing that it was because of my ill-fated guidance. I can't imagine how Guy-sensei felt looking at his student who had ended his journey among the living while he himself still traveled on._

"Shino-chan...we've done all we can."

Shino quickly spun towards Anko, flaring his nostrils, it took all his self-control not to explode upon her. _NO! Don't tell me that. Tell me that my teachings will be enough to survive! Tell me my teachings will help them to live on despite the death of a comrade!_ _Tell me my teachings will lead them to the right path in life! Tell me my teachings will be the cornerstone for a better tomorrow! Tell me._

Anko looked up at the ceiling, a smile dared to spread across her face despite the seriousness of the question.

"From now on whatever happens to them in the shinobi world will be on their own necks". She stopped and then smiled yet again, seemingly realizing something that he hadn't already. Shino couldn't stand it any longer, what was it that she knew?

"WHAT! What is it Onne chan? Tell me, what can I do?!" _I beg you._

She leaped off the ledge, her gaze cheerfully rested on him. Shino frowned, _still smiling huh?_ he thought in disgust. _Not everything is a slit matter, despite what you may think._

"All I, you, or any of us can do now is continue."

Shino cringed,"Continue?... Doing what?"

Anko brightened from ear to ear and threw her hands up, "Continue to light the flame. Stronger and Brighter."


	2. Chapter 2: Ever Burning

_I guess it is an accepted truth that with power and responsibility also comes corruption and self-interest_ , Hinata Hyuga thought as she bowed to yet another fickle face. She had but three things on her mind; her children, her uncomfortable white dress and if there was a forbidden jutsu that could manipulative time. The Hyuga knew she should not complain because Hiro did not have to invite her as an honored guest to the dinner party but she couldn't help but glance at the clock for the one hundredth time. Hinata sighed silently as the last of the long line of guest had been greeted, _I should be used to this since I am the Hokage's wife after all._

She moved from the door and took in the charming scene before her. The event hall was a wide spacious building in the hub of the Leaf Village. On the ceiling hung about a dozen intertwining red fabrics with the Fire Country emblem etched on. The walls were painted a warm vanilla, gold accented the edges, while paintings of classical art danced along them. In the center of the hall was a giant ice sculptor of the Shodai Hokage, it rested upon broad a square table wrapped with the colors of Konoha, from that flowed all the other fiery decorated tables, the stage cozily sat at the back of the room.

"Hinata-san over here!" She turned towards the voice and saw Hiro Shiranui, a fellow Konoha Council member and the host for the evening standing in front of the ice sculptor. As Hinata waved she pulled up her loose pure white dress with a silk white shawl and fought her way through the thick crowd. "Excuse me" she bowed to a tall blonde woman whose red and black dress she had stepped on, after the blonde woman apologized and said it was alright Hinata made her way to Hiro. He sighed,

"I have to say for a member of the Hyuga's head family and the wife of a Kage you are quite clumsy!" Hiro burst into friendly laughter.

Hinata smiled gently as a young woman with a plate of sake approached them, "Excuse me Hyuga-sama and Shiranui-sama but would you like a drink?" Hiro took two glasses from the tray,

"Hinata-san would you like one?"

She shook her head, "Yes, thank you". The Shiranui thanked the women who bowed and slipped away, offering a drink to the group a few feet away.

The other representative began to look around the room and then his eyes rested onto Hinata, "Do you like the look of the place? Your one of my most trusted and valued colleagues, dare I even say a friend. If you don't approve it's all a waste."

The kunoichi admired the decor, turning back to Hiro she said, "The design and layout is exquisite. Did you or your wife think it up?" Hinata giggled, "I would guess your wife." Hiro was a seasoned ninja who had spent little time at parties in his youth, his wife on the other hand was a civilian and a professional event planner.

The Shiranui's voice filled the room, "I hope all the others feel the same as well. And for your information I did come up with the design. I had to, my wife is eight months pregnant, she would kill me for disturbing her rest. She already blames me for ruining her body." Hinata chuckled, _Come to think of it why hasn't he been greeting the guest alongside with me?_ He had asked Hinata to help greet the guest earlier in the day before the dinner party but she hadn't known she would be doing it all alone until she got to the event.

Hiro continued, "I think I known you well enough now to say that such events as this do not suit you, you aren't that type of person. But would you allow me to make this evening a little bit more stressful on you?"

The Hyuga tensed up, what could it be? Before she could control herself it came out, " Please don't lie to me. Does it have to do with politics?"

The man squinted his eyes and shifted his feet, "I'm sorry to have to request this of you. _But._ Surely you knew what would happen after you joined the Council, that you would become a politician?" Hiro had struck a chord in her. Lately Hinata had been inwardly lamenting to herself of the constant maneuvering, back-door deals, debates and everlasting private request but she suppose such things she should had been prepared for. Hinata keep these thoughts to herself.

She stepped directly in front of Hiro and politely said, "What is it Hiro-san? Why couldn't you inform me earlier of this favor?"

He leaned closer to her and spoke softly, "I couldn't possible have, you know the atmosphere between the fractions lately. If I had meet in the Hyuga or Shiranui's counselor office, hell even in one of our homes, they would have become very suspicious and would have rammed their way into my plans."

The fractions Hiro mentioned were the Meiji and Anti-Meiji fractions within the Council. The Meji were the more liberal of the two and the most ideological a lined with the Hokage. The Anti-Meji were made in response to their counterpart, they were the more traditionally of the fractions and generally disagreed with the policies of the Hokage. _They are just childish cliches formed by the overzealous. We are one village, why do we need things that divide us?_

Suddenly Hinata understood,

" Hiro-san does this have _anything_ to do with the Ambassador from Kumogakure?!", her voice raised against her will.

"You should have told me you wanted me involved", her face redden a bite. The Shiranui backed up and seemed caught off guard by Hinata's unusually show of anger.

Putting his hands up defensively he tried to smooth over the situation,

"Look Hinata-san I know I shouldn't have roped you into this without even asking but I swear you and I are among the few in the Council that aren't obsessed with these piety fractions. And I know we are among the smartest in that group. I just want to talk to the Ambassador before he gets hit over the head by the Meiji and Anti-Meiji next week. Besides there's nothing like accidentally having a few words with a high official at a dinner party to make sure that Konoha's best interest is being taken into account by both sides. Ask _yourself_ how _much_ do _you_ want this treaty?"

In the years after the Fourth Shinobi, Konoha had strived to make official relations with the other 5 Great Shinobi Villages, ones that would be more than just ink on paper or trampled over come the next Great War that is. Konoha and Suna had quickly made a formal pack under the 6th Hokage, the Suna-Konoha Alliance, together the two villages consulted regularly, pushed for similar policies and even devised programs. The same was being pursued under the 7th Hokage but this time with Kumogakure. This caused a huge outcry and split among many in the Council, a good number of whom were already weary of Sunagakure. The main difference they argued was that Kumogakure was and is the most militant of all the villages and can not be trusted in any circumstance where it isn't for the visible greater good of Konoha or the Shinobi world. Literally the Council had been one grand debate hall for three weeks over the issue, nothing else on the schedule could be met whatsoever. Akihiro Mitarashi and Isami Hyuga had given long and captivating speeches for and against the treaty respectively, each one lasting a whole session and each one being equally tedious to endure. _I can still remember the silent signs and annoyed faces._

 _But like Hiro said this is the time to talk to him before the others._

"Okay Hiro-san I'll do it. Where is he?" A triumph smile ran across the man's face. Pointing vaguely with his glass he said, "Follow me madam." The chatter of political gossip and back-door deals filled Hinata's ear as they made their way through the guest. She smiled as a large painting of a traditional Hyuga sparring matched crossed her eyes, it reminded her of the days she would spend bonding with her cousin Neji in the years before Pain's Invasion and the Fourth War. _All of this is for you nii-san I won't make this world perfect but I will at least make it a place where families can be families._ Hiro stopped at the back of a crowd, the man in the middle was tall and handsome with blonde hair and dark meaningful eyes. He wore a tuxedo with the standard colors of Kumogakure, the jacket was long and from the back Hinata could see the emblem of his village written in black bold letters. _Ambassador C._

Hiro casually took a sip from his glass and looked at a random spot in the crowd,

"So do you know anything about him personally Hinata-san?" ,she could barely hear his voice, "Anything to persuade him?"

The kunoichi bite her lower lip and sighed, "Not much. I think I remember his face from the War and I've met him once at a dinner with Naruto. From what I can tell he is a patient man who listens to reason, so I would say we should stay calm and not seem to passionated but be warm and intelligent."

Hinata looked up at Hiro and smiled, "I sure your not happy my Byakugan can't read personalities Hiro-san." A small chuckle escaped the Shiranui's lisps, it was an inside joke from when they first meet a couple of years ago.

Hiro took a another sip from his cup and put it on a passing tray, she did the same. "Well all we have now is my charm and your sweetness. Let's go."

Walking forward Hinata smiled as people bowed to them and slowly moved out of their way. "Ambassador C-sama, how nice of it that you were able to make it to my party. Hello I'am Counselor Shiranui Hiro", Hiro announced excitedly, giving a low bow.

Hinata followed suit, saying, "Hello Ambassador, I hope Konoha has treated you well. I'am Counselor Hyuga Hinata"

C gave a small grin and bowed to them, "It is nice to have your acquaintance Counselor Shiranui-sama, the party is a hit. And of course I know you Hyuga-hime. How is your husband? I know things start to heat up around times like these."

"Thank you for asking, the Hokage is extremely excited about your arrival." She lowered her voice, "But to be honest he's probably asleep in front of his computer now, it is stressful."

Both men let out laughs and shook their heads in understanding. Honestly Hinata had only seen Naruto very early in the morning and yesterday he had worked all day but she was sure her husband was knocked out cold somewhere. _You work to much for your own good sometimes Naruto but hard work is what got you where you are today, please just don't over do it. For our sakes._

"One of the most powerful men in the shinobi world deserves a quick nap once in awhile," Hiro japped. "Please follow me, there are seats over here." The time for politics had begun.

Hinata and the two man sat down on couches at the far end of the hall, C seating on a small red and black recliner while Hiro and Hinata sat on a long black couch across from him that was next to a oval window.

"So Counselor Shirunai-sama, Hyuga-hime be straightforward. I know that you both are on the Konoha Council and that I will be meeting with them in the coming days." C rolled up his sleeves and gave them a look that Hinata couldn't quite figure out. "So..if I may...is this about the treaty?"

Hinata cut in before Hiro could speak, "Yes sir it is. Ever since the War the Kages of this village have been seeking to..fully step into a new era. The 6th Hokage made a successful treaty with Suna, both villages have enjoyed the friendship and safety of each other ever since. We just want the same….relationship with Kumogakure." _Good job, wasn't that so calm_ Hinata chastened herself.

The Shiranu gave her a secretly disapproving smile. _Sorry Hiro but I had to just say it!_ Hiro backed up Hinata's statements in a much more stately manner,

"Konohagakure and Sunagakure have gained much more than friendship, but strength and prosperity. Because of the deal they were able to prove their dominance after the war by coming together to hunt down the infamous Orochimaru, as one they have extended their influence over the Lesser Villages as that of a patron instead of a destroyer. Economically Suna benefits from increased and stable trade of resources not found in their arid environment and we have been able to get rare goods and material made only in the Sand Village, the manufacturing deal made with the Land of Waves has benefited both villages technological growth. The two villages have been able to gain clients from trading information to one another and have made quit a network. I don't mean to sound prideful C-sama but Konohagakure and Sunagakure made the smartest move after the Fifth Shinobi War, you know what they say two hands are better than one. Who knows what can be done with _three_."

C narrowed his eyes and put his thumb on his chin, "I understand the pros but why not just tell me this at the Council meeting?"

 _I guess they don't have fractions in Kumogakure,_ Hinata laughed to herself. _Well maybe I can explain without making us seem like complete idiots._

"As you said times like these..can..get heated. Right now people feel very deeply about this subject and..are..having a...well they are only listening to their own side and it can get confusing when both sides are trying to convince you that they are right at once."

Hiro saved her, "We just want to say that Konohagakure and Kumogakure will benefit from this treaty. We will have stronger and more secure economic and military ties. And yes like Hyuga-hime said we will have renewed faith and assurance among one another. Her and I just wanted you to hear this side of the argument in a calm atmosphere and with clarity before the debates."

Hinata admired how Hiro made it sound like the most sure and logical statement in the world. C got up and shook hands with both her and the Shiranui, he didn't make any commitments but promised to keep the sincerity and determination of the pro-treateryers in mind. She didn't know how true his words were or how far that would get them but if it gave the leverage to the ones who wanted to partner with Kumo then Hinata was all for it. When C was out of sight Hiro wiped his brow jubilantly and she held her hand to her heart and exhaled.

"Well Hinata-san was it worth it?"

"I'm hoping that it is". Hinata faced the window and turned her eyes to the Hokage Mansion. Putting her hand on the spot where it was, she swore she felt Naruto's presence through the glass. _Don't worry my love, the Will of Fire will burn brighter._


End file.
